The Legacy
by J. Jennings
Summary: Twenty years after the last battle with the Yeerks, the Animorphs discover the war is far from over. Now it's up to the next generation to fight for Earth's freedom. First in a series. Please read & review!
1. Flashback

**The Legacy**   
By: J. Jennings

  
  
  


**Chapter 1**   


My name is Jake Berenson. You may know me as Jake the Yeerk killer, or as leader of the Animorphs. Either way I'm just Jake. It has been over twenty years since the war with the Yeerks ended, twenty or more years since my cousin Rachel lost her life in battle. My last encounter with the Yeerks was three years after the war. Marco, Tobias and I, along with an Andalite _nothlit_ named Menderash and two antiterror students named Jeanne Gerard and Sergeant Santorelli journeyed into space to save our comrade Ax, who was taken prisoner. It was a long time before we located the Blade ship, and by then it was too late. Ax had been converted into some mechanical monster the renegade Controllers called The One. I can still remember that day... 

"Ram the Blade ship!" I odered. 

"Captain that's suicide!" said Menderash. 

"Do it anyway!" 

Menderash powered up the engines and sent us barreling towards the Blade ship. As we drew closer they fired their weapons, but we were faster. We dodged effortlessly out of harm's way. This ship was amazing: both beautiful and dangerous, like Rachel, and so was named the _Rachel_. Menderash fired the _Rachel's_ weapons at full power, hitting the Blade ship's right engine. 

"Aim for the bridge," I said. 

You'll kill Ax!> Tobias yelled. 

"Ax is already dead." 

"You don't know for sure Jake," Marco said. 

I turned and glared fiercely at the two of them. "You both saw what I saw. There's no way of bringing him back. EVER!" 

"Jake," it was Santorelli speaking, "I know you have lost more than your share of loved ones. But that is no reason to give up hope. Maybe we can save your friend, maybe not, but you won't know until you try." 

That reached a part of me I thought had died a long time ago. Maybe... just maybe we could   
save Ax. And if not, at least I could say I tried. I gave my next set of orders. 

"Take out the remaining engine and disable their Dracon cannons." 

Two more shots fired and hit their targets without error. My crew awaited the instructions that would mean the destruction of the Blade ship and the death of Ax. No. Santorelli was right, I had lost more than my share of loved ones and I wasn't about to lose any more. 

"Take us home," I told Menderash. 

As he turned the _Rachel_ towards Earth I turned on the communications and said a farewell message to the thing that was once Ax. 

"If you can still hear me Ax, I want you to know that I will not give up until I have found a way to help you. I don't care how long it takes, believe me, I will find a way." 

With those last words, and tears streaming down my cheeks, I returned home. 


	2. A Wedding Story

Chapter 2   


That was the last time I saw Ax and the renegade Controllers. Now I am a grown man with a wife and three kids, all who were well into their teenaged years. I finally got to go through high school and graduate from college before my mid-twenties. It was in college where I met my wife Shannon, we dated for a few years, then one Christmas I got up enough courage to propose. Six months after graduation we got married. Marco of course was my best man while Tobias watched from a tree outside. Cassie was there with her fiance' , and Marco's girlfriend was Shannon's maid-of-honor. The only thing missing that would have made that day perfect was Ax, Rachel, and Tom. But I knew they were there in some way, mostly in our hearts and memories. 

I was happy though. I became even happier a few years later when I found out Shannon was pregnant with twins. Nine months later we had a girl and a boy: Stacey and Jason. They were the most wonderful thing a person could hope for. Four months after they were born we discovered they weren't going to be alone. Our daughter Nicole was brought into the world. After her birth Shannon had to have an emergency operation that would prevent us from having any more children. But we already had three wonderful and healthy kids, that was enough. Besides, there was always the option of adopting. 

I have watched my kids grow with each passing year. When they were little I would sit them in my lap and tell them about my battles with the Yeerks. Shannon told me to quit filling their heads with horror stories. I can't count how many times they have told me that they wanted to be Animorphs when they grew up. It made me laugh when they pretended to be tigers or other types of animals and chased me around the house (I always ended up being the Controller). Now they are all young adults and getting on well with their lives. Stacey is just like her brother, but different in her own way. She still wants to be like me. Nicole reminded me of Rachel, petite and fashionable, but don't make her mad. And Jason makes stupid wisecracks about as bad as Marco used to. 

I still see the others on occassion, but not too often. Cassie got divorced just recently and has a son named Travis and a daughter named Raegan that lives in South America with her dad. Marco is married to a Korean woman and has a stepdaughter named Cheyenne, they are expecting a baby in a few months. Tobias, who knows? He more than likely would have married Rachel and they would have had a kid with serious issues. All of our kids grew up together and were good friends in school, they came to be known as the "Animorph kids". They all knew about the war, being that it was in the history books. 

Our fame has worn off quite a bit in the past. Reporters don't bother us as much and hot-shot directors no longer hound us for movies about us and the Yeerks. Things have been really peaceful to this day, our city has been rebuilt to even better standards and the Andalites still have their trade franchise with Earth. All was well... or so I thought. 


	3. The Battle Begins

Chapter 3   


Things changed fast in one day. I was outside playing basketball with the kids when a limo, followed by a humvee pulling a horse trailer, pulled up in my driveway. I went over to see who it was, and out stepped a man I hadn't see in over twenty years. 

"Hello Jake," he said. 

"Hello Santorelli. It's been a while." 

"Yes it has. These must be your kids." 

"Stacey, Jason, Nicole I'd like you to meet Sergeant Santorelli." 

"It's General now. Jake, I didn't exactly come here to B.S. with you. A situation has occurred and I was instructed by headquarters to come see you." 

The way he said "situation" didn't make it sound like good news. I was almost terrified to ask what he was here for. It could have been a number of things; the renegade Yeerks started another empire and were plotting another attack, an asteroid was on a collision course with Earth, or Ax could be himself again. I didn't get my hopes up on that last one. 

I took a deep breath. "What's the problem?" 

Santorelli snapped his fingers and two MP's jumped out of the humvee and lowered the ramp of the horse trailer. Slowly and very gracefully an Andalite stepped off the ramp onto the concrete. My heart jumped up in my throat as I took in its appearance. I only managed to utter one word. 

"Ax?" 

No, I am sorry,> the Andalite said. I may have some resemblance to my father, but I am not him. My name is Princess Ketara-Falan-Shayden.> 

I suddenly felt dizzy. Ax's daughter? It was too much for me to handle all at once. Everything started going black. When I awoke I was lying on the sofa, Stacey's face loomed above mine. 

"You okay Dad?" she asked. 

I sat up slowly and waited a moment for my eyes to adjust and my head to clear. General Santorelli sat across from me, and beside him stood the Andalite that was Ax's daughter. Shannon brought out some glasses of lemonade for Santorelli and his men and a bowl of water for Ketara. She gingerly placed her hoof in and began to drink as Santorelli sipped his beverage. 

"Why are you here?" I asked the Andalite. "Is it about Ax?" 

I wish it were. Apparently the Yeerks who escaped have formed many alliances with other galaxies, and it appears they are plotting to annihilate Earth if they cannot enslave it first.> 

"Jake, we need you to gather your forces once more to stop this from happening," Santorelli told me. 

"I can't. Look at me, I'm almost in my forties for crying out loud, I wouldn't last five minutes in a fight. You'll just have to find someone else." 

"I will," Stacey stepped forward. 

"Us too," Jason and Nicole stood beside her. 

I jumped to my feet. "No you will not! I forbid any of you to take part of this. I refuse to lose anyone else to those bastards! They took my brother and my cousin, I _will not_ let them take my kids." 

"Dad you're always telling us to do what we think is right," Jason said. "This is the right thing to do. We have no choice." 

_We have no choice_, the words echoed in my mind. 

I can remember when Marco used to say that whenever I felt like giving up. Now I was faced with an even harder decision: sit back and let Earth be destroyed or send my children into battle and risk them being killed. The odds weren't good no matter how I looked at it. I sighed heavily. I knew what had to be done. I called Marco and Cassie, then morphed to peregrine and went to find Tobias. He was hunting in his meadow when I arrived. I don't know why he had to be there, maybe it was because I thought he wanted to feel needed by others. Important. 

Hey Tobias,> I said. 

What's up?> 

There's a meeting at my house. It's urgent.> 

How urgent?> 

It involves Ax. You have a cousin.> 

Ax's brother, Elfangor, is the one who gave us the power to morph. Tobias later found out that Elfangor was his father, making Ax his uncle. Now Ax had a daughter. 

On my way,> he said and took wing. 

Minutes later we were all gathered in my living room. I had told Marco and Cassie to bring their kids along. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to explain this to them. How was I going to tell them their children may have to put their lives on the line like we've had to do one too many times in the past? It would have to be decided by them. I introduced Ketara and she explained the situation. Cassie began to make some remark about risking the morality of her son when I shot a look in her direction that said "opinion not wanted". Marco whined about being right back where we started and Tobias remained silent, he didn't have any kids of his own to worry about. They all objected, but lost. Travis and Cheyenne were determined to do the right thing even if it cost them their lives. 

"They don't have the morphing power," Cassie stated. 

I have an Escafil device with me,> Ketara said. I have made some improvements to the technology.> 

"What kind of improvements?" Marco asked. 

The time it takes to morph is much faster, it only takes seconds now. Also, when you morph, your clothing morphs with you. > 

They each placed one hand on the cube, receiving the power and the ability to morph every animal on the planet. From ant to zebra. 

Now all you have to do is acquire the DNA of the animal you want morph.> 

"There's only five of us," Stacey said. "How can we possibly stop them?" 

Six,> Ketara said. I shall avenge my father and what they have done to him.> 

Make it seven,> Tobias said. I have nothing else to do.> 

It had been decided: Tobias and Ketara would join the others in battle along with a couple of morph-capable Hork-Bajir. We gave them a quick lesson on how to control the animal mind. They would all morph to birds and fly to Yellowstone Park where the Hork-Bajir colony was now located. Santorelli and I drove them to the local zoo where they could acquire the necessary morphs. Stacey chose a golden eagle, Jason a bald eagle, and Nicole a prairie falcon. Travis picked a merlin falcon, and Ketara decided on a Harris hawk. Cheyenne acquired a martial eagle and Tobias would go in his natural form: a red-tail. I wished them luck as they all spread their wings and flew away. We watched until they were no longer in sight. I hoped nothing would go wrong, but that would be asking a lot.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Stacey

Chapter 4

Stacey> 

My name is Stacey. A member of the new Animorphs team. My brother, sister and I, along with our friends, are the children of the original Animorphs. My father, Jake, was the leader. He used to tell us about all of his battles when he was my age. I remember telling him that I wanted to be an Animorph when I grew up, now I am. I was a golden eagle soaring high above the city streets heading towards Yellowstone Park to find the Hork-Bajir colony. I've been there a thousand times and knew the way by heart, but in the air was a different story, so we followed Tobias. Being able to fly is so amazing. There is a feeling of absolute freedom no one has ever experienced before. 

This is so cool!> Jason yelled in thought-speak. 

This isn't fun and games. We have a major responsibility. Don't forget it,> I told him. 

Yes fearless leader.> 

I was about to make a rude remark when Tobias interrupted, There it is.> 

He folded his wings back and fell towards the Earth, we followed. It was scary. You feel the air whip past you as the ground rushes up to hit you, but when it seems like you're going kill yourself you open your wings and let the momentum carry you forward. My heart was racing even faster by the time I landed and demorphed. Ketara was right, it only took us seconds to become human. And we were wearing the clothes we had morphed in. Tobias morphed to human and stood before us in a pair of bike shorts and a tight T-shirt and no shoes. He had the older version of the morphing technology as did our parents. He led us to a clearing in the woods. 

"Toby!" he called. "It's Tobias!" 

I heard a rustle in the trees above, a moment later a Hork-Bajir dropped down in front of us. Toby. Leader of the Hork-Bajir colony and seer (a Hork-Bajir that has a higher intelligence). She stood over seven feet tall with blades protruding from her forehead, wrists, elbows, knees, with a long tail that drug limply behind her. 

"Hello Tobias, have you come to visit?" she asked. 

"I wish we were. We have a problem, the Yeerks that got away are planning another attack with the aid of other galaxies. I need one or two of your people to join us. " 

"What do you need?" 

"A couple of your people that we can give the morphing power to, someone who can handle the instincts without difficulty." 

"My son Darrax is different like me. He can help you more than I can." 

She called for her son and he came bounding up to us. He stood a little less than six feet tall, with a broad muscular body and long sharp blades. Darrax was a good friend of mine, we grew up together. He would carry me on his back as he swung through the trees. We had fun when we were together. Toby explained what we wanted him to do. After some careful consideration Darrax accepted the power and acquired Tobias' hawk DNA, and together the seven of us headed to a nearby army base where a ship was located. Ketara said that in order to get rid of a problem, go straight to the source. But something was nagging at me, like a voice was trying to tell me something important, only I couldn't make out the words. The only thing I understood was _Time Matrix_ and _Rachel_. 

"Time Matrix?" I said aloud. 

Ketara turned around so fast she almost cut Darrax with her tail blade. What about the Time Matrix?> she asked. 

"It just popped into my head. And the name Rachel. What is a Time Matrix?" 

It is a device created by the Ellimists to take its beholder to any time.> 

"It can take us to any time we want?" I asked. 

It is controlled by thoughts and memories.> 

"What are you up to Stacey?" Jason asked. 

"You'll see. But first we need some firepower." 

We morphed and flew back to the zoo. The sun was sinking below the horizon and the only people there were either security or staff. We landed in the antelope habitat and demorphed. Tobias perched gently on Ketara's back as we walked through the park. We split into groups, I went with Cheyenne and Ketara while everyone else went in a separate direction as Tobias kept watch from above. Our first destination was the big cat exhibit. Ketara acquired a snow leopard. I decided on a black panther, one of my favorites. I descended the ladder into the pit. Grass and leaves crunched beneath my feet as I crept slowly through the environment. 

My toe got caught on a tree root and I went falling forward, hitting my head on a large rock and knocking myself senseless. Blood trickled down my face from the cut on my forehead, my temples throbbed with pain as I climbed to my feet. A twig snapped off to my left and I saw a pair of eyes glowing from the faint moonlight. I wiped blood away from my eye and realized the panther must have smelled it and thought I was wounded prey. I began to back away. Not watching where I was going, my heel caught the same root and I fell onto my back. What's with me and damn tree roots?! 

A loud roar erupted and all I could make out in the pitch black night was the glistening of razor-sharp fangs lunging for my throat. As I tried to get up and run the panther knocked me back to the ground and began to tear at my delicate flesh. I threw my arms up to protect my eyes and neck. 

"Stacey!" Cheyenne cried. 

"Get it off me! Get it off!" 

Cheyenne was behind me and pulled me free from it's deadly grasp. Fear paralyzed every nerve in my body as it stalked closer. The muscles coiled in it's back legs and the panther was airborne, mouth open and claws outstretched. I closed my eyes, I knew this would be the end, I was going to die before I had a chance to make a difference. 

FWAPP! 

A sound like a whip cracking echoed through the still night. I looked and saw Ketara standing over the panther's still form. Her tail twitched with anticipation as her stalk eyes scanned the area for any other danger. I reached down and pressed my hand against the panther's flank to absorbed it's DNA. I noted that it was a female. She was a beautiful creature, but that beauty only masked deadliness. As I finished the acquisition process and pulled away Ketara's tail suddenly snapped up. All four of her eyes were focused on a spot at the other side of the habitat. 

How many of those creatures are in this confinement?> she asked. 

"At least..." I searched my memory, "oh shit." 

A low growl arose from behind a fallen log. I gave myself a mental kick. Stupid! I should have known there were two of them in here. The dark figure stepped from beyond the concealment of the shadows. The male panther. 

"Back up. Very. Slowly," I told them. 

"ROWRR!" 

"Screw that! RUN!" Cheyenne yelled. 

We ran for our lives. I reached the ladder first and began to climb at super speed. Cheyenne followed. We were already out by the time I noticed that Ketara was still down there. She couldn't climb the ladder as an Andalite and I knew that if she morphed to bird the panther would easily kill her. There was only one other alternative. And I wasn't at all thrilled about it. I went back down into the pit. 

"Stacey what are you doing?!" 

"I've got to help Ketara." 

"She can handle him by herself, get out of there!" 

"She can probably handle one, but what about two?" I pointed to the female who was rising to her feet. 

I trotted over and stood next to Ketara. Her tail was held high above her head as she assumed her fighting stance. I assumed my Jackie-Chan-Kung-Fu-Fighting stance. Like it was really going to help at this point. 

Princess Stacey, I must suggest you go to safety,> Ketara told me. 

"No way. And don't call me 'Princess'." 

Yes Princess.> 

Now I knew what my dad had meant when he told me that Ax kept calling him "Prince Jake". I had a feeling Ketara was going to be the same since I was Jake's daughter and he was Ax's prince. Both of the panthers were encircling us now preparing for the attack, gathering power in their back legs. They were going to jump us. I held my breath for it seemed it would be my last. The panther in front of me snarled and then... 

"Tseeer!" 

A figure swooped down from the sky and slashed its head. I only saw the rust colored tail feathers and knew it was Tobias. 

Get out now!> he yelled. 

"Morph bird, I'll carry you," I told Ketara. 

She quickly morphed to Harris hawk. I scooped her up in my arms and began to climb the ladder while Tobias distracted the two cats. I was almost to the top when something grabbed my pants leg and began pulling me back down. One of the panthers had me and was trying to make me lose my grip. My hands started to slip. I handed Ketara up to Cheyenne and began to kick at its face. I dropped one rung at a time. Closer and closer to the predator. 

"Tseeer!" 

Tobias struck and the panther released me. I scurried back up the ladder and collapsed to the ground shaking. That was way too close. Cheyenne knelt beside me. 

"Are you all right?" she asked. 

"Hell no! I was nearly killed how else would I be?!" 

Princess Stacey, I thank you for helping me,> Ketara said. Such bravery is the trait of a good leader. I insist that you lead us in battle.> 

I had no idea what to say to that except, "Whatever." 

Cheyenne was the only one left without a battle morph. She acquired a wolf and an elephant. I acquired an anaconda before we met back up with the others. Travis had acquired a cheetah, Jason a lion, Darrax a rhino, and Nicole a white Siberian tiger (a very rare breed). We morphed and flew to the construction site where our parents first met Elfangor. For reasons unknown to me, I felt like something was beckoning me to this place. A statue of an Andalite had been built to memorialize the great warrior. I found some shovels and we began to dig. 

"I think I found it." 

We pulled out a large white sphere and set it on the grass. I told them my plan, they weren't too thrilled about the whole idea. In fact, they didn't like it at all. I was going to go back in time and save Rachel. 

"This is ludicrous!" Cheyenne said. "You can't do that, it will screw everything up!" 

"Like things aren't screwed up already? If I do this it would mean that Dad wouldn't lose his cousin and possibly his brother. Plus I'm doing it for Tobias as well." 

Why me?> he asked. 

"Because I've seen the sadness in your eyes. I know how you felt about Rachel. I want to give you another chance. A future. You deserve that. _She_ deserves that." 

You have a point. I'll go along with it.> 

Ketara said that it was too dangerous for the Time Matrix to travel with us in case the Yeerks got a hold of it. So she made a type of bracelet that tied us directly to the Time Matrix. Only three of us would go: Cheyenne, Jason, and I. We put the bracelets on and I told them what needed to be pictured. 

"Make sure you are in your battle morphs before we go." 

I focused on my favorite animal: the black panther. Of course, after the incident at the zoo I think koala bears are now my favorite. The changes occurred instantaneously; black fur, fangs, tail, then down on all fours. Jason morphed to lion, and Cheyenne to wolf. Together the three of us placed our front paws on the Time Matrix and focused on where we wanted to go. The air around us swirled, everyone else disappeared and were replaced by the morphed Controllers on the Blade ship. I saw a polar bear standing over Rachel preparing for the blow that would end her life. I roared ferociously and leapt onto his back, biting his neck as I dug my claws into his hide. 

Rachel, morph!> I yelled. Now!> 

She jumped up and ran to a corner where she then began to morph. The Controller I attacked swatted fiercely at me. I jumped clear and attacked again but my timing was off. He swung one massive paw and sent me flying to the other side of the ship. I lay dazed and confused on the cold steel floor as the fight raged on. I could see Rachel growing brown fur as she got larger and larger. Grizzly bear I had guessed, my dad said it was her favorite morph. Tom was morphed to cobra and slithering my way. He had to demorph to keep from dying. 

I don't know who you are, but you just made a terrible mistake by interferring.> 

He reared back and struck. His fangs went into my left front paw. I jumped up and batted him against the wall. I knew if I didn't demorph I would be dead within minutes. Seconds later I was human standing over Tom. I picked him up and pried open his mouth, then forced him to bite down on his tail. I squeezed every drop of venom he had into his bloodstream and threw him aside. I had to morph and rejoin the battle. Rachel was fighting the polar bear, Cheyenne was fighting a cape buffalo and Jason was fighting two lionesses. I looked at the screen and saw my father in Siberian tiger morph. 

Who are you?> he asked. 

"A friend," I said. 

I morphed back to panther and took down one of the lionesses that was attacking Jason. Cheyenne severely wounded the cape buffalo, but Rachel was having difficulty with the polar bear, he was her equal in strength and greater in size. But where was Tom? I searched high and low. I finally found him near the controls. 

"I'll show you!" he screamed. "Computer... open the hatch." 

There was a grinding of metal, the next thing I knew I was being sucked out the door towards the cold blackness of space. I grabbed the frame of the door and held on. 

"Jason!" I screamed. "Jason! Help!" 

My fingers began to slip. I couldn't hold on any longer. Just as I lost my grip a pair of hands grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me back in. Rachel! The doors began to close and the two of us fell to the floor. I let out a sigh of relief. I was alive. Tom was unconscious, Jason and Cheyenne stood next to him. 

"Are you okay?" they asked. 

"Been better," I said. I pointed to Tom, "What about him?" 

"He'll live," Jason said. 

Tom began to wake up. I had to do something. I morphed to a thirty-five-foot anaconda and began to wrap myself around his body. When he was fully aware I began to constrict and squeeze the air from his lungs. Tom gasped as I squeezed harder. 

Your host body is dying Yeerk. Leave now or die with it,> I told him. 

"You... will never... win...Ani...morph," he gasped. 

Wrong answer.> 

Tighter and tighter I squeezed. I heard bones begin to snap. Tom's face was twisted in pain. I was going to finish him off when I saw the Yeerk slowly writhe out of his ear and plop onto the floor. 

Rachel, you do the honors.> 

She smiled and stomped on the vile slug until it was nothing but a sticky puddle of goo. I released Tom, he lay in a ball gasping for every breath he could get as I demorphed. Rachel stared at me for a long time before asking who I was and how I knew her. 

"You'll know in about twenty years." 

I winked at my father on the screen and pressed the button on my bracelet. There was a bright flash and the three of us were back with the others. 

I trust you were successful?> Ketara asked. 

"We accomplished what we meant to do," I told her. Then I had a realization, "Ax! We've got to warn Ax!" 

No! You've already altered history as we know it, you cannot change anything else.> 

I wanted to argue but I knew there was no point in doing so. If I had warned Ax of what was going to happen to him I wouldn't be where I was now. 

"Where's Tobias?" 

"He disappeared," Darrax said. "He just vanished." 

We had to catch another red-tail for Darrax to re-acquire because he couldn't morph to hawk for some odd reason, then flew at top speed back to my house. When we got inside I saw my dad talking to a woman with long blond hair. She turned in my direction and smiled that same smile I had seen just minutes ago. My jaw dropped to the floor when I realized who it was. 

"R-Rachel?" I stuttered. 

She laughed. "You were right. I would know in twenty years. Thank you." 

"Dad, have you seen Tobias? He disappeared," Jason said. 

"No I haven't." 

We all turned to see an adult _human_ Tobias standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He sat down by Rachel and put his arm around her. I felt confused. What was going on? It was Tobias who explained it. After rescuing Rachel Tobias stayed in human morph a few months after that last fight (that's why Darrax couldn't morph, Tobias never actually went with us). They were married some years later. Tom had survived and now has a successful career. The weird thing is that I remember all this and how things used to be. 

"Let me guess... you and Rachel had a kid too?" I asked Tobias. 

"Yeah, Michael." 

Michael came into the living room and stood by his parents. This was way too deranged for my mind to absorb. The only thing that hadn't changed was Ax. He had still been captured and mutated, some of the Controllers survived our attack. Except for the polar bear, he's floating around space somewhere. We still had the morphing power and were going to stop the new menace that threatened Earth. Now that Michael was here, he could join us. The more members we had the better our chances of success. And so the process was repeated and one more joined our army. Now there were eight of us.   



	5. Jason

Chapter 5

Jason> 

My name is Jason, you already know my last name, but you don't know where I live. I know there is no point in secrecy since the war with the Yeerks is actually over. But now there is a new threat. A friend of my father's was caught by the remaining Yeerks and turned into some kind of abomination of evil. It was up to us to stop him. The new Animorphs: Stacey, Travis, Nicole, Michael, Cheyenne, Darrax, Ketara, and me. The original Animorphs are our parents, except for Darrax. Darrax's mother is Toby, leader of the Hork-Bajir colony. Our morphing power is more advanced than our parents'. We can morph actual clothing instead of skin-tight spandex, at least I can wear my Tommy's on a mission. Morphing only takes seconds to do, and we can stay in animal guise for three hours instead of two. If only we could go from one animal form to another so we don't have to demorph and morph again. 

We had gone back in time and saved my dad's cousin and his brother from dying. In doing so, we changed the present. Rachel married Tobias and they had a son named Michael, and Tom was back to his old self. But we couldn't do anything to save Ax from the fate that awaited him a couple years later. Later that day we buried the Time Matrix deep within the Sahara Desert where no one would ever find it. We kept the bracelets in case we had to do some time traveling. Things went pretty slow for the first two weeks; school and homework, vidoegames, blind dates. The usual. Cheyenne tried to set Stacey up with some guy, but she thought he was bad news. Apparently she liked someone else but she wouldn't say who. Anyway, it was your average slow day. I was channel surfing when something on the news caught my attention. 

"An unidentified spacecraft has landed on top of City Hall. Citizens have been advised to remain clear of the area in case of any hostility," the reporter said. 

The camera showed a large spaceship sitting on top of the city hall building. The front was long and had a round tip, from the back extended long whiplike tentacles which I assumed were used for propulsion. Basically the ship looked like a giant squid or octopus. The phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Are you watching the news?" Cheyenne asked. 

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on." 

"I don't know. Maybe we should be on our toes just in case there's trouble." 

"Good idea. Call Travis and I'll call Michael. I'll have Stacey alert Ketara and Darrax." 

I quickly called Michael and told him what was going on then ran upstairs to Stacey's room. She had seen the report on her tv. Nicole came in behind me. 

"Did you see that news broadcast?" she asked. 

"Yeah, weird. What do we do?" Stacey asked. 

"Stacey, go alert Darrax and Ketara. Tell them to be on standby. I've got a bad feeling about this." 

Something about that ship made me feel uneasy. Stacey morphed to golden eagle and flew to find Darrax and Ketara, maybe she would know what race of aliens these were. Hopefully they would be on our side. If not, they would have to face the Animorphs. Nearly two hours later Stacey returned with Darrax and Ketara. I described the aliens to her. A look of shock flashed in all four of her eyes. 

Calamarians.> 

"What are Calamarians?" Nicole asked. 

A very aggressive species from the planet Aquaria. Their only rival is the Octarians.> 

"Yeah, well they're about to have one more," I said. 

We need to be on guard in case the Octarians do not arrive in time.> 

"Lead the way Stacey." 

"Me? Wait a minute, why me?" 

"Because you're the leader," I told her. 

"I didn't ask for this!" 

I didn't know how everyone else felt about me appointing Stacey as our leader, but I felt she was most qualified for the job. There have been plenty of times where she has gotten Nicole and I out of some majorly tough situations. She had the ability to remain cool under severe pressure, so of course, she would be the commander on the battlefield. 

"Come on, I'm not Dad. I couldn't possibly do this." 

"I believe in you," Darrax said. "You have the characteristics of your father. How will you know for sure unless you try?" 

Stacey thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll do it. Jason, call everyone else, have them meet us at City Hall." 

I relayed the message to them and we headed towards City Hall. The scene wasn't pleasant. People were running in panic as the Calamarians slithered along the streets. Some of the citizens were held captive in force field cages. They had to be allied with the renegade Yeerks. We stood in the middle of the street gazing up at the massive ship before us. 

"First thing, we've got to free those people," Stacey said. "Then we take care of the walking sushi bar." 

Stacey ran over to one of the cages with Darrax and Ketara following. Ketara lashed out with her tail blade and struck the invisible wall. A jolt of powerful electricity coursed through her body and sent her flailing backwards. 

"Ketara, are you okay?" Darrax asked. 

There is no way to penetrate the force field. There has to be some sort of generator on board the ship. If we can destroy it, we can free the people.> 

"Jason and Nicole, you find the force field generator and trash it. The rest of us will try to stop this freak show." 

"We're on it." 

Nicole and I went inside the city hall building and took the elevator to the top floor. Once on the roof I realized how big the ship really was. It was the length of two school buses and nearly as wide. It hovered a few feet above the roof. I looked for an entrance and found a small shaft that looked like it was used for ventilating the engines. 

"Bird morph." 

I began to morph to bald eagle. First thing to happen was the shrinking. I wanted to scream but my mouth had already turned into a beak. Brown and white feathers covered my body and the morph was complete. Nicole had morphed to a prairie falcon. We flew up to the opening and walked along the shaft until we came to an opening into a large room. There was what looked like a large swimming pool embedded in the floor. Calamarians swam gracefully through the water. 

It must be used to keep them from dehydrating,> Nicole said. We need to find the main controls.> 

We flew out of the shaft along the ceiling of the pool room, unnoticed by the swimming Calamarians. Once in a clear hallway we demorphed. Silently, we headed towards to bridge of the ship. Hopefully, the main switch for the force field cages outside. There was a faint sloshing sound ahead of us. A Calamarian came from around the corner. We hid inside a room to the side and waited for it to pass. As soon as the hallway was clear we continued on our way. After a few more minutes of walking, turning corners and hiding, we finally found the main control room. I went over to the panel studied all of the buttons and levers. 

"Which button is it?" I mumbled. 

"Try the one marked 'force field generator'," Nicole said. 

"I knew that." 

"Sure you did." 

I pressed the button and a computer animated voice asked for the authorization code. 

"Great. One thing we weren't prepared for," I said. 

"Now what?" 

"Not to worry, I'm a professional hacker. I'll crack this baby like an egg." 

I punched in an array of numbers and waited. 

"Access denied." Lights flashed and an alarm sounded. 

"Nice going Mr. Professional!" Nicole yelled. 

We had to get out of there before we got caught. The doors whooshed open and four Calamarians with weapons sloshed in. They surrounded us and slowly closed in. It was then that I got a good look at them. A regular squid, except bigger than a man and with two large black eyes. Six tentacles, two for arms and four for legs. They had large pointed heads with tentacle like mandibles for mouths and light orange skin covered with a slimy mucus. We would be either captured or killed. Either way, I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Especially on my first real mission. 

"Time to rock and roll," I said. "Battle morphs!" 

Nicole went to white tiger and I went lion. One of the Calamarians lashed out with a tentacle and wrapped it around her throat. 

Nicole!> 

_I am Klaptar. Who are you?_ one of them asked. 

We're the Animorphs,> I said defiantly. Release those people and we'll let you live.> 

Klaptar laughed. _Yes. I have heard of you. You must be the one they call Jake._

Jake's my father. Release my sister if you know what's best for you.> 

_I am not afraid of puny beings such as yourselves. This planet will be ruled by the Yeerk ordinance. I think they would love to start with you. Surrender!_

Never!> 

_Very well... KILL THEM!_

I jumped onto the one holding Nicole and bit down on the tentacle. The Calamarian shrieked as his limb fell to the floor with Nicole. It twitched as goo oozed out of the end. He still had one good arm left, and it seemed the other four tentacles they had as feet could be used in place of a lost arm. We attacked quickly and savagely. I was bruised and bloodied but still continued to fight. Half of Nicole's tail had been cut of by a Calamarian's sword. She began to stagger from the loss of blood. I clawed at my attacker's eyes and left a mass of blood where his face once was. Nicole lay on the floor now, weak from the loss of blood she suffered. 

Nicole morph!> I yelled. 

I'm... too... tired,> she gasped. I... need a... nap. Just a... few minutes. That's all.> 

STACEY!> I yelled. STACEY! Hurry!> 

Minutes later. "ROOOWRR!" 

A solid black figure leapt onto one of the Calamarians inching Nicole's way. She swiped at his head and his body collapsed lifelessly. 

What happened?> 

Nicole's hurt bad. I can't get through to her.> 

Nicki? Come on Sis, wake up! Don't quit on me now.> 

Who said I was quitting?> 

Demorph,> Stacey ordered. I'll take care of the rest of these jerks.> 

Stacey took down the remaining Calamarians. Klaptar was standing off to the side as we demorphed. The three of us approached him cautiously. 

_You fight well... for humans. It won't matter anyway, the Yeerk ordinance will control everything on this pathetic planet._

"What's in it for you?" Stacey asked. 

_The humans that are undesirable for infestation will be displayed in museums or annihilated, whatever appeases us._

"We'll never let that happen." 

Stacey! We need help out here!> Ketara called. 

"Release the civilians and we'll let you go peacefully." 

_And if I don't?_

"You die," Stacey said bluntly. 

_Agreed. Go before I change my mind._

We headed outside to help the others. I didn't like the way he let us leave that easily. Too easily. Stacey had to realize this as well. Outside the Calamarians were attacking the civilians walking freely in the streets. Ketara's tail flashed and sliced a Calamarian in half. Darrax drove his wrist blades into another's head. Travis was in cheetah morph fighting three Calamarians at the same time, while Cheyenne's elephant morph tossed, speared, and trampled one Calamarian after another. Dracon beams blasted citizens, paralyzing and rendering them helpless. Obviously Klaptar had no intention of keeping his word. 

_Destroy the Animorphs! Kill them!_ Klaptar ordered. 

The street erupted around us as Dracon beams fired. The force fields were still functional, I guessed the only way to take them down was to destroy the ship. 

AAAAHH!> 

I turned to see Stacey in panther morph lying on the ground with a large hole in her side just behind her left front leg. I knew her lung was hit. She wheezed painfully as blood gushed from the wound. I felt the rage of the lion surge through my veins. I was blinded by anger and hatred. They would all be punished. They would all pay. Six Calamarians died before I came to my senses again. Carnage and gore was scattered around me. Stacey was now unconscious, her breathing was swallow and slowing. She would die if we didn't get her somewhere safe. 

Darrax!> I yelled. Get Stacey out of here!> 

Darrax bounded over and scooped her up in his arms, being careful not to cut her with his blades, and bounded off. Things had gotten worse with each passing minute. We were losing fast. Then I had an idea. 

Ketara? Can you fly that ship someplace where it can be blown up without hurting anyone?> I asked. 

I believe I can find a place.> 

Good. You take Michael and Cheyenne and blow that thing to oblivion.> 

That should be no problem,> she said. 

Michael and Cheyenne followed Ketara up to the ship. A moment later it zoomed out of sight. These Calamarians picked the wrong species to mess with. 


	6. Michael

Chapter 6   
  
  


Michael> 

My name is Michael Fangor. I am the son of Tobias and Rachel Fangor, two of the original Animorphs. I used to never exist. But that was until my cousins and their friends journeyed back in time and saved my mom from death during the last battle of the Yeerk/Animorph war. So basically, I owe them my life, literally. My dad told me about that last fight. He said he remembered my mom fighting a pack of Controllers who had escaped from Earth. He remembered seeing the fear in her eyes as a Controller that was morphed to a polar bear was about to kill her. He told me a vortex seemed to open and through it came a black panther, lion and wolf. They took down all of the Controllers except for the few that were knocked out. One of them demorphed and my dad said he saw a remarkable resemblance between her and Jake. Dark brown shoulder length hair and penetrating eyes that were as dark as her hair. They disappeared back into the vortex as quickly as they had arrived. 

At the moment, we were flying an alien spacecraft which we had hijacked in order to destroy it. A race of alien squids had landed on the roof of City Hall and began capturing the civilians for hosts to the Yeerk ordinance. Not if we could help it. 

We are over the Pacific Ocean,> Ketara announced. I am activating the autopilot and setting the detonation sequence to two minutes. Will that be enough time?> 

"Plenty," I said. "Let's do it." 

"Do we fly or swim?" Cheyenne asked. 

"We don't have aquatic morphs." 

We will have to fly.> 

"One minute and thirty seconds to detonation," the computer announced. 

It was now or never. We either went now or got blown up with the ship. Our footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls, the remaining Calamarians that were on board had been taken care of, but the leader managed to get away. I think he said his name was Klaptar or Klepto, whatever it was, he was gone. Ketara ran ahead of us. There were forty-five seconds left. 

"Ow!" Cheyenne yelled. "I sprained my ankle." 

Get on my back. Hurry.> 

I lifted Cheyenne in my arms and placed her on Ketara's back then I jumped on behind her. I was surprised by how strong her legs were. She galloped away at full speed, her hooves clattered loudly on the steel floor. Up ahead I saw an open door, Ketara headed straight for it, she wasn't letting up. 

"Oh SHIT!" Cheyenne shrieked. 

Hold on!> 

She jumped out of the doorway. The wind rushed past me as we plummeted towards the ocean below. Then I opened my now formed wings and let the momentum carry me forward just inches above the water's surface. 

Alright, let's head back to the mainland,> I said. 

As we flew away the ship exploded. Fire and debris rained down around us. 

Now it's up to the others to take care of the remaining Calamarians,> Cheyenne said. I hope Stacey's okay.> 


	7. Nicole

Chapter 7

Nicole> 

The Calamarians had been defeated and the force fields were down. Michael and the others must have been successful. I worried about Stacey. She had been fatally wounded during the battle on the streets and Darrax had taken her off somewhere safe so she could recuperate. But they hadn't returned yet. I had to find them, something must have happened. 

"Travis, we need to find Darrax and Stacey," I said. 

"Right." 

I morphed to prairie falcon as Travis morphed to merlin falcon. We need something fast and with good eyesight. We soared above the buildings, scanning the ground below. 

I see them,> Travis called. They're in the park.> 

I looked to where he said and saw Stacey lying on the ground with Darrax kneeling beside her. He held her hand and stroked her hair affectionately. She was human, but still unconscious. There was something about the way Darrax was acting, like he had a deep affection for her, a type of love. I landed behind some bushes with Travis and returned to my human form. We waited a couple of minutes, I wanted to hear what he was saying. 

"I'm glad you asked me to join," he whispered to her. "I wanted to be with you as much as possible, I love you." 

"I love you too," Stacey said to him. 

She sat up and smiled, staring deeply into his eyes. They embraced each other and remained until I stepped on a twig. Darrax jumped up and assumed his fighting stance, blades poised and tail twitching. 

"Who's there?" he called. "Show yourself!" 

I stepped out from behind my hiding place with Travis and approached them. Darrax relaxed. Stacey began to blush after she found out it was us. 

"How long have you two been standing there?" she asked. 

"Long enough," I said. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

She sighed. "Darrax and I sort of have a relationship going. We care about each other a lot and we want to be together." 

"Let's take a walk." 

Stacey got up and followed me to a nearby bench where we sat down together. 

"Sis, I love you, but you are seriously whacked!" 

"What's you're malfunction?! I happen to like Darrax." 

"He's not even your species," I argued. 

"So! Tobias' father was an Andalite and Darrax's great-grandmother was an Andalite." 

"But you are a human, an interspecies relationship between the two of you just isn't possible." 

Stacey stormed off. "I'm not letting your prejudice come between us," she yelled. 

"I'm not prejudice, I just think it's ridiculous!" I yelled back. 

What could I possibly do? She wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said. So what if she was a year older than me, I didn't care. I wasn't going to let her get involved in something stupid like this. It was completely useless. How would our parents respond to this? Dad might say it was okay, but Mom on the other hand would have a fit. Her daughter having a relationship with an alien, it wasn't normal. Stacey was silent the entire way to City Hall, she was ticked off at me. 

What did you say to her?> Travis asked in private thought-speak. She's really PO'ed.> 

I told her the truth: it was impossible to have an interspecies relationship. She couldn't possibly be in love with him.> 

A wise woman once told me that true love has no boundaries.> 

Who was that?> 

My mother. She said that when she was my age she was in love with your father, but the war with the Yeerks had, in a way, turned him cold. He was depressed by seeing his parents enslaved by his own brother, and by the fact that he may one day have to kill him. Mom couldn't love someone who was virtually lifeless.> 

I guess you have a point,> I said. I'll try to be more supportive. If it works out for them, good. If not, I'll hand out the tissues.> 

There was a large crowd gathered near the building when we arrived. Ketara, Michael, and Cheyenne had returned from their assignment. Reporters took pictures and asked them questions. We landed and demorphed. Cameras and people swarmed around us. 

"This is Donna Strickland for _Action News_. I am standing outside City Hall with a group of amazing young people. People, whom many say, defeated the alien invaders," she said to the camera. "Can you tell us who you are?" 

Stacey stepped forward. "We call ourselves the Animorphs." 

"Do you have any connection with the earlier Animorphs?" another reporter asked. 

"They're our parents," Cheyenne said. 

That got quite a few comments and remarks from the journalists and crowd. They seemed amazed by the fact that we were the next generation of Animorphs. 

"Why have you emerged? Is it possible the Yeerks have returned?" Strickland asked. 

"That is unbeknownst to us at the moment," Stacey said. "If however, they decide to come back, they'll have to get through us first." 

The crowd cheered. We answered a few more questions then went home. Stacey was still not speaking to me. I had to make amends, but how? I had an idea. 

Darrax, Jason, and Michael I need you three to come with me for a minute. We'll catch up with you guys later.> 

I veered off towards a wooded area with the others following closely behind. I dove for a small clearing and landed softly on the grass. We stood as three humans and one Hork-Bajir under the shade of the trees. 

"What is it Nicole?" Jason asked. 

"I really only need to speak to Darrax, you two can go in a minute," I walked over to Darrax. "I need you to acquire their DNA. Trust me on this." 

Darrax stepped up to Michael and Jason and placed one clawed hand gently on each one's shoulder. A look of tranquility was upon their faces as their genetic code became a part of him. Once the acquisition process was finished Jason and Michael left, leaving Darrax and I alone. 

"You wanted to speak to me?" he asked. 

"I know how you feel about my sister, so I figured I'd make it up to you." 

"How?" 

"Morph human, I think it would be difficult for you two to make out with those blades of yours." 

Darrax agreed to my plan after careful consideration. We headed back to my house to find Stacey. I hoped she would forgive me for what I said earlier. Maybe Travis was right, maybe true love does have no boundaries. 


	8. Stacey

Chapter 8

Stacey> 

I was sitting in my room surfing the internet when there was a knock on the door. 

"What?" 

Nicole came in and stood beside me. "I came to say I'm sorry for what I said to you." 

"You told me I shouldn't be with Darrax, and now you just want me to forget about it and pretend that everything is all better?!" 

"I'm willing to make it up to you," she said. 

"Oh yeah, how?" 

"Darrax, could you come here please?" 

A young man stepped through my doorway. He was Michael's height with dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. He looked like Michael, but looked like Jason also. 

"Darrax?" 

"Yes." 

"How did you__?" 

"I acquired Michael and Jason, then I combined their DNA to create this morph." 

"Why?" 

Darrax glanced at Nicole and she left us alone. Darrax approached me slowly and gazed into my eyes. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close. 

"There is something that I have always wanted to try. Especially with you," he said and pressed his lips to mine. 

Every hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Adrenaline surged through my body as each moment passed slowly by. I put my arms around his neck and gave in. Darrax was actually kissing me. When he finally pulled away I was breathless and at a loss of words. I giggled like a third-grader as we embraced. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway. 

"Dad! I can explain." 

"I already know. How long have you two been together?" 

"A few weeks." 

"I thought it'd be longer than that," he said. 

Darrax began to blush. I didn't blame him. My dad was really beginning to embarrass us. He did it every time he knew I liked someone. 

"Dad? I don't mean to be rude but, go away," I told him. 

He looked hurt. "You mean you'd cast out your own father?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I can take a hint." 

He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. I smiled at Darrax and he smiled back. This could work after all. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him closer. 

"Now," I said, "where were we?"   


The end 


End file.
